Shimoi Zappa
|affiliation = Marines |occupation = Marine Lieutenant Junior Grade |age = 20 |jva = Makoto Furukawa }}Shimoi Zappa is a lieutenant junior grade in the Marines who only appeared in the filler Marine Rookie Arc. He was formerly a subordinate under Aokiji. Appearance Zappa is a very thin man with long and wavy purplish white hair. He wears a violet coat over a turquoise plaid shirt with brown leather gloves, as well as violet pants and brown boots with pink furry socks. He wears a standard Marine jacket, but with the sleeves tied in front of his neck. Personality Zappa is shy but flirtatious, as he proposed to every woman in the Fron Island Marine base and was extremely depressed when he was turned down by every one of them. Due to his amorous nature, he even disregarded Nami's status as a pirate and tried to propose to her. He even tried proposing to both Nami and Carrot at the same time, indicating that he is polyamorous and wants multiple partners. During the confrontation against Luffy, Zappa's only reason to defeat him was so he can have Nami and Carrot. He appears to have a masochistic side to him as after Carrot used Electro on him, he asked for her to do it again. He has a tendency to speak in Italian on occasion. Relationships Allies Grount Zappa is well acquainted with Grount, having known him since their time as Aokiji's subordinates. Bonham Alongside Grount, Zappa is also close with Bonham, and they fought against Luffy and his group together. Enemies Sanji Retrieval Team Even though Nami is a member of the Straw Hats and Carrot was affiliated with them, Zappa disregarded their allegiance and even proposed to both of them. He also viewed Luffy as an obstacle, and he desired to have him eliminated so he could have Nami and Carrot to himself. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities He appears to have a sense of great hearing as he was able to hear Carrot saying Nami's name from a great distance while the other Marines nearby did not notice. Zappa has incredible physical strength as the force he applies in his sword strikes can create powerful compressed air slashes. He is greatly resilient, being able to get back up quickly after taking Carrot's Electro and Nami's newly improved Thunderbreed Tempo attack from her fourth Clima-Tact. He also did not sustain any serious injuries after a giant water tank fell on him. Swordmanship Zappa is highly proficient in dual wielding his katana swords, being capable of creating flying slashes, a testament of his skills. Rokushiki Zappa has been trained in the the Rokushiki martial arts and is capable of using Geppo to swiftly jump down to Nami's location in the cafeteria to propose to her and later from the food storage to the coast to capture the Straw Hats, being capable of keeping up with Bonham, an expert Rokushiki user. Weapons Zappa is equipped with two swords, which he is capable of lighting on fire. Attacks * : Zappa sends two flying sword techniques towards his target. It was first used against Luffy, Nami, and Carrot as they attempted to escape the food storage on Fron Island. * : Zappa generate flames from his twin swords, and send a huge fireball towards his opponent. It was first used against Luffy, Nami, and Carrot as they attempted to escape the food storage on Fron Island. History Past Zappa, Grount, and Bonham were once subordinates under Admiral Aokiji before the latter left the Marines. Zappa was then stationed at the base on Fron Island. Marine Rookie Arc While getting reacquainted with Grount after the latter was transferred to the base, Zappa was extremely depressed since every woman in the base turned him down. He later heard Carrot saying Nami's name and was immediately alerted. Once he found Nami in the cafeteria, he approached her and tried to propose to her. As he advanced on Nami, he was stopped by the chef and Nami ran away, leaving Zappa extremely depressed once again. When Prodi sounded the alarm and informed the base of Luffy's presence, Zappa and the other Marines quickly surrounded him. Zappa then declared that he would kill Luffy so he could have Nami. As Luffy and Carrot fled the cafeteria after a brief scuffle with Grount and Bonham, Zappa stopped them in the hallway and gave Carrot a bouquet of carrots. Carrot then gave Zappa a garchu greeting, making Zappa briefly faint from happiness. When Luffy and Carrot started running again, Zappa quickly got back on his feet and fought Luffy until he was subdued by Carrot's Electro. As Luffy and Carrot made their way to the food storage house, Zappa pursued the two alongside Grount and Bonham. At the food storage house, Zappa confronted Luffy again. After taking another hit from Carrot's electro, Zappa declared his love for both Nami and Carrot. In response, Nami used Thunderbreed Tempo on him. However, before Luffy and his group left the storehouse, Zappa once again confronted Luffy and unleashed his Burning Blow attack. Luffy then redirected the attack to a water tank on the ceiling, causing the water tank to fall on Zappa. After Luffy overpowered Grount outside the storehouse, Zappa expressed concern for his Marine comrade. The pirates escaped to the coast, where they fought Prodi, and Zappa and Bonham wished to go there and continue fighting. Grount remained sitting sullenly on the ground, and Zappa and Bonham reprimanded him before reluctantly going to the coast by themselves. Zappa and Bonham reached the coast right as Prodi was defeated by Luffy; they prepared to fight Luffy again, but the battle did not last long before they were defeated. Grount then arrived and confronted Luffy, revealing the true form of his left arm; Zappa and Bonham were excited that he had finally managed to control it. However, Grount was eventually defeated, and the Straw Hats escaped Fron Island. When Grount came to, Zappa and Bonham told him what happened, and the trio promised to win the next time they meet the Straw Hats. Major Battles *Zappa vs. Luffy (interrupted by Carrot) *Zappa vs. Luffy, Carrot, and Nami *Zappa and Bonham vs. Luffy Trivia His name (as is the case with his colleague Bonham) seems to follow a rock music theme. In his case his name seems to be a reference to rock musician Frank Zappa. References Site Navigation ca:Zappa ru:Симои Заппа fr:Zappa it:Zappa pl:Shimoi Zappa Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Officers Category:Marine Lieutenants Junior Grade Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists